mundomusicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Want U Back
Cher Lloyd ft Astro - Want U Back full|left|335 px Letra Hey, boy, you never had much game So I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away-way-way Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Boy, you can say anything you want I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like shit looking at you flying I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back Please, this ain't even jealousy She ain't got a thing on me Trying to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Boy, you can say anything you want I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like shit looking at you flying I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye, oh-oh, oh-oh Ooh, and you might be with her But I still had you first, oh-oh, oh-oh We used to be, but now there's a separation Between you and me Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more Dated her in front your place so you can see it all I remember the times, when we used to bond But I never realized that you wanted to be mine So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start You want me back? We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again Boy, you can say anything you want I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like shit looking at you flying I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back Ooh, I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back Ooh, I want u back, I want u back Want-want u, want u back This is like elicopter Brrrrrrrrrrrrr Categoría:Cher Lloyd Categoría:Astro Categoría:Canciones